Crownless
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: “Foi a primeira qualidade que notei naquele garoto de aparência frágil e arrogante. A primeira vez que cogitei a possibilidade dele não ser igual a Sirius Black, afinal” # Slash Severus POV #


**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Todos os direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros., editoras que publicam Harry Potter mundo à fora, enfim, todo mundo que ganha dinheiro licitamente com a marca HP._

_Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas o entretenimento de outros(as) fãs de interações altamente benéficas (ou nem tanto) entre os personagens masculinos da trama._

_Spoilers de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (conhecido também como Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, ou O-livro-no-qual-o-Potty-ficou-segurando-na-varinha-do-Draquenho-O-Tempo-Todo). Se você ainda não leu e não quer saber o que acontece, please, __leia o bendito livro__ e depois venha ler a fic, okay?? #puppy eyes#_

_Contém Slash (relacionamento homossexual masculino). Se não gosta, se sente ofendido, tem nojo, ou simplesmente tem medo de ler e acabar indo de vez para o lado Arco-Íris da Força, peço encarecidamente para apertar "alt+f4" e se mandar. E se eu receber algum recado deseducado sobre meus gostos e/ou sobre a fic em si, pode apostar que minha resposta será tão deseducada quanto!_

_Aos que apreciam, desde já uma boa leitura!!_

**

* * *

**

Crownless

**Por:** _M.Lupin /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _"Foi a primeira qualidade que notei naquele garoto de aparência frágil e arrogante. A primeira vez que cogitei a possibilidade dele não ser igual a Sirius Black, afinal" (Slash Severus POV)_

"_Born from silence, silence full of it_

_(Nascido do silêncio, silêncio cheio de si)_

_A perfect concert my best friend_

_(Um concerto perfeito, meu melhor amigo)_

_So much to live for, só much to die for_

_(Tanto pelo que se viver, tanto pelo que se morrer)_

_If only my heart had a home_

_(Se apenas meu coração tivesse moradia)_

_..._

_Never sigh for better world_

_(Nunca anseie por um mundo melhor)_

_It's already composed, played and told_

_(Ele já está composto, tocado e dito)_

_Every thought the music I write_

_(Cada pensamento da canção que escrevo)_

_Everything a wish for the night_

_(Tudo um desejo para a noite)"_

**(Dead Boy's Poem -Nightwish)**

Jamais me prendi a lembranças. Lembranças dolorosas apenas servem para nos enfraquecer e merecem somente um destino: serem trancadas permanentemente, na parte mais profunda de nosso ser. Para que não sejam revividas e acabem por esgotar nosso cérebro com conjecturas inúteis.

Porém, lembranças há muito trancadas vieram-me à mente por culpa de Potter e sua curiosidade desmedida. Após ele inadvertidamente _examinar_ memórias minhas -e receber a devida bronca por sua prepotência -, eu colocava-os de volta em minha cabeça, quando uma persistente lembrança afluiu, revelando-se como um filme. Diante de meus demais pensamentos, surgiu uma figura magra, de cabelos negros e lisos e olhos cinzentos, a sorrir como se aquilo fosse mais do que natural.

Não o via há tanto tempo que para mim ele quase não existia mais. Trancara todas as minhas lembranças a seu respeito para que sua não-existência se tornasse verídica. No entanto, elas pareciam por demais resistentes para serem irreais. Sentei-me em minha escrivaninha e permiti-me relembrar dele, como uma despedida antes de trancá-lo de forma definitiva e me assegurar de que não mais retornaria.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Era meu segundo ano em Hogwarts e um burburinho geral ecoava pelo Salão em mais uma cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para os alunos de primeiro ano, que aguardavam sua seleção. Lucius virou-se em minha direção; em seu rosto o inconfundível sorrisinho de desdém.

-Olhe, Severus -comentou ele, em ar de deboche -Aquele ali é o caçula da família Black, Regulus, se não me engano. Vejamos se não seguira os passos do irmão, arruinando de vez o tão digno nome dos Black -apontou para um garoto de pele muito branca, grandes e expressivos olhos cinzentos e cabelos negro, que tentava inutilmente não parecer amedontrado enquanto colocavam o Chapéu Seletor sobre sua cabeça.

Ao contrário do que Lucius poderia pensar, não achava nada daquilo digno de atenção. Mirei uma vez mais o Black mais novo e desviei o olhar, entediado. Não havia como negar seu parentesco. Tinha o mesmo rosto arrogante do irmão. Provavelmente devia ser tão insuportável quanto ele. Nem mesmo quando o Chapéu anunciou "Sonserina" e o garoto veio sentar-se praticamente à minha frente, julguei-o digno de observações. Era apenas mais um Black. Nada mais do que isso.

Nos meses que se seguiram não recordo de ter lhe dirigido a palavra ou notado sua presença. Uma vez apenas lhe falei. Era o primeiro dia de aula e, enquanto me dirigia a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ele veio me perguntar onde era a sala de Transfiguração. Expliquei-lhe de forma brusca e ele me sorriu, antes de, junto de outros dois primeiro-anistas, seguir na direção que lhe explicara. Sua capacidade de sorrir por qualquer coisa me era uma prova de que não possuia nada de excepcional. Apenas os tolos sorriem sem terem um bom motivo para fazê-lo.

Apenas em meu quarto ano percebi que talvez ele não fosse somente um Black. Estava sentado próximo à lareira do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, arrumando informações errôneas em um livro de Feitiços, quando ele surgiu e sentou-se próximo a mim. Olhei-o de esguelha, voltando em seguida atenção ao que fazia. Se ele desejava falar alguma coisa, que o fizesse por sua conta e risco.

-Snape... -chamou-me em voz fraca. Não estava com medo. Parecia apenas sentir receio em atrapalhar meus afazeres -Você é bom em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não é?

-Alguns possuem talento nos campos de quadribol, outros preferem desenvolver habilidades mais _necessárias_ -respondi-lhe, sem tirar os olhos de minhas anotações. Ele se calou por alguns minutos, o rosto rubro, mas não fez menção de se retirar.

-Preciso de ajuda em uma tarefa sobre lobisomens e sei que você é o mais indicado a me auxiliar -disse em tom decidido, a deixar explícito que não aceitaria qualquer recusa.

-Poderia pedir ajuda a seu _irmão_ -repliquei em tom baixo -Tenho certeza de que ele entende _muito_ sobre lobisomens... -vi seu rosto infantil contorcer-se em aturdimento. Minhas palavras não lhe fizeram o menor sentido.

-Não quero a ajuda dele. Quero a sua. Sei que pode fazê-lo e estou disposto a aceitar o horário em que estiver desocupado para estudarmos -retrucou, argumentativo, os orbes cinzentos a me encararem quase em desafio. Era petulante, tinha de admitir. De uma petulência menos arrogante e incômoda que a do irmão, mas ainda assim petulante.

Encarei-o; ambos indispostos a mostrar qualquer fraqueza. Por fim, deixei que sua determinação vencesse.

-Está bem, o auxiliarei -dei de ombros, indiferente -Porém fique avisado que não sou um professor condescendente. Explicarei apenas uma vez e será sua responsabilidade se não compreender.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça positivamente, um meio sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios -E quando poderemos começar? -perguntou-me numa mal-disfarçada euforia.

Fechei o livro de Feitiços com um baque surdo e tornei a mirá-lo com brevidade -Pegue o que precisar em seu dormitório. Tem um minuto para voltar, do contrário, irei embora -disse-lhe em tom conclusivo. Mal terminara de proferi-las e ele se precipitou em direção aos dormitórios, desaparecendo de vista.

De fato, ele precisava de ajuda em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Seu dever sobre lobisomens era ridiculamente simples, entretanto ele sequer sabia a diferença entre um lobisomem e um lobo comum. Necessitei de uma boa dose de paciência para lhe explicar algo tão trivial. Ele não era burro como o irmão, apenas desinformado, tal qual toda criança bem-nascida. Surpreendeu-me o fato dele assimilar as informações que lhe passava com tamanha rapidez. Foi a primeira qualidade que notei naquele garoto de aparência frágil e arrogante. A primeira vez que cogitei a possibilidade dele não ser igual a Sirius Black, afinal.

Minhas aulas particulares começaram a se esticar, ultrapassando aquela noite no Salão Comunal. A cada dia ele me aparecia com uma nova dúvida, sobre qualquer matéria que tivesse. Por vezes, suas dúvidas não possuiam relação com sua grade curricular; eram geradas por livros que lera na biblioteca, ou por comentários de nossos colegas de casa. E eu não me importava em saná-las, pois tinha um certo apreço por passar conhecimentos e vê-los sendo devidamente assimilados. Talvez esse seja um dos motivos que me levou a ser um professor de Hogwarts.

Com isso ele começou a se aproximar de mim, eventualmente obtendo outras informações que nada tinham a ver com o que explicava. Ele sabia obter o que desejava. Apesar da tenra idade, conseguia persuadir outros a lhe revelarem segredos e informações com uma primazia que poucos adultos possuiam. Embora sua impulsividade o atrapalhasse com freqüência.

Era certo que ele tinha potencial. Não me refiro a sua habilidade nos campos de quadribol. O caçula dos Black podia não ser "alto", "bonito", ou mesmo "simpático" para o restante da escola como seu ignóbil irmão. Mas possuia outras qualidades que o tornariam superior. Porém nem todas se desenvolveriam por si mesmas. Necessitariam de treino, disciplina e um certo auxílio para maturarem. Assim, decidi manter-me por perto, tornando-me uma espécie de mentor. Com meus ensinamentos, o pequeno Regulus Black desenvolveria com primazia seus pontos fortes. Passava-lhe ensinamentos de forma implícita e ele, inconscientemente, os captava. Do jeito como previ que faria.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Dois anos se passaram desde aquela noite no Salão Comunal. Anos muito bem aproveitados por ele. Crescera de forma notável e aplicara corretamente os ensinamentos que lhe passara. Era raro zangar-me seriamente com ele. Fazia o possível para tentar compreender que ele era, apesar das qualidades, um garoto mimado e despreparado para o grande peso que fora obrigado a carregar: honrar a família como o novo primogênito -de acordo com o que soube, Sirius Black fora deserdado, após mais um de seus atos infantilmente transgressores. Achava pueril a forma como ele buscava agradar os pais e mostrar-lhes que era um Black melhor do que o irmão mais velho. Parecia um filhote de cachorro, sempre tentando receber atenção de seus donos. Qualquer um em sã consciência notaria que ele era o melhor, mas eu parecia ser o único a perceber.

Pouco depois desse (esperado) incidente na instável casa dos Black, Regulus repentinamente achou que já possuia um período de convivência suficientemente longo comigo para começar a me chamar pelo nome. Não o dissuadi, mas ouvi-lo falar "Severus" a toda hora causava-me uma profunda irritação. Nesse mesmo período, notei que ele me fazia cada vez mais perguntas sobre o Lorde das Trevas e que algo começava a incomodá-lo. É possível que eu tenha percebido sua incomum agitação e sua relutância em manter contato visual antes dele mesmo se dar conta. Acredito na hipótese de que ele só foi perceber muito mais tarde.

Havia cerca de três meses que me tornara um Comensal da Morte, juntamente com outros colegas que decidiram alistar-se também. Lembro-me de sua expressão quando mostrei-lhe a Marca Negra em meu antebraço. Os olhos cinzentos percorriam-na em ar de puro fascínio.

-Posso tocar? -perguntou-me em voz fraca, sem deixar de mirar a Marca.

Assenti com um aceno e seus dedos pousaram de leve na tatuagem gravada à fogo e sangue, gélidos e trêmulos. Traçou todo o caminho quase sem tocar em minha pele, como se tivesse medo de me machucar. Sua face parecia a de uma criança que via um feitiço pela primeira vez. Após quase meia hora de observação, ele passou a me crivar de perguntas a respeito do Lorde e do serviço como Comensal.

-Por que não pergunta a Bellatrix? -perguntei, cansado daquele interrogatório -Ela é sua prima, está a serviço do Lorde há mais tempo do que eu e não creio que ela negaria informações a um ouvinte tão voraz.

Ele se encolheu na poltrona, antes de responder.

-Não tenho visto a Bella ultimamente e... para falar a verdade, ela me assusta um pouco -enrubesceu, como se confessasse algo muito grave -Gosto mais de te ouvir. Não consigo acreditar no que Bella conta... Nada do que ela diz parece ser confiável. Quando você diz, Severus, as coisas parecem mais reais e plausíveis.

Levantei o olhar para encará-lo, mas ele recusou-se a manter contato visual. E, embora parte de mim soubesse o porquê de seus modos fugidios, o restante o ignorava; não era importante. Fechei meu livro de Poções, no qual havia feito alguns apontamentos para os NIEMs, e decidi contar-lhe _algumas_ coisas sobre minha tarefa como membro do séquito do Lorde -nada que não pudesse revelar, obviamente. Mais tarde, recriminei a mim mesmo por ceder às vontades dele. Nunca compreendi porque ele nunca se aproveitou dessa pequena vantagem que tinha sobre mim. Se é que algum dia se apercebeu de tal vantagem.

Outra mudança que notei foi que ele passara a me observar enquanto eu estava atarefado. Cada vez mais ele ficava a me contemplar, ao mesmo tempo que suas perguntar tornaram-se raras. Quando as fazia, não eram da forma direta e rápida de outrora. Suas perguntas eram mais longas, menos objetivas, como se me quisessem incitar a falar mais. Era sabido que não tinha boas relações com meus pais e que me recusaria a comentar qualquer mínimo fato sobre eles ou sobre qualquer coisa relativa ao período em que vivi fora de Hogwarts. Por isso ele buscava outras formas de saber mais sobre mim.

Seu olhar, por vezes, me irritava. Quando os orbes cinzentos se fixavam em mim sentia-me incomodamente exposto, como se a Oclumência não bastasse para ocultar meus pensamentos. Ele parecia enxergar além de minhas palavras e gestos secos, além de meus olhares aparentemente enfadados e de minha frieza externa. Sua perspicácia causava incômodo, pois cada mínimo movimento meu lhe parecia a revelação de algum segredo. E toda vez que ele me fitava com tamanha intensidade, seu rosto aparentava bondade e tristeza. Toda vez eu lhe virava as costas, possesso. Detestava gestos piedosos. Faziam-me sentir fraqueza. E eu não era fraco. Não precisava da piedade de ninguém.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Chegando à epoca de seus NOMs, ele dificilmente tinha tempo para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse estudar e revisar anotações. Por isso esse foi o período em que ele mais se manteve afastado. E assim ele percebeu o motivo de seu acanhamento e eu tive mais tempo para pensar e constatar o óbvio.

Recordo-me de uma noite chuvosa, véspera da prova teórica e prática do NOM em Transfiguração, em que fui ao Salão Comunal para pegar algumas anotações que emprestara para Avery e que ele largara levianamente por aí. Já era tarde e o lugar estava deserto. Ou quase. Ao me aproximar da mesa onde dissera ter largado meus apontamentos, vi-o sentado próximo ao fogo quase extinto da lareira, com um livro em mãos, aparentemente compenetrado na leitura. Seus olhos cinzentos ergueram-se e, ao me avistar, trouxe o tomo mais para perto, escondendo com ele o rubor repentino em suas faces. Afastei-me, certo de que aquele rubor teria desdobramentos futuros.

Estava correto em minahs conjecturas. Não tardou muito para que ele decidisse tomar alguma decisão a respeito do que lhe incomodava. Até nisso eu acertara. No banquete de encerramento do ano letivo ele aproximou-se e, sem ninguém notar, disse que precisava me falar. Com urgência. Dei de ombros e respondi que após o banquete conversaríamos. Um misto de alívio e ansiedade perpassou o rosto pálido antes de se afastar para responder à pergunta de um colega.

Ele aguardou até que o último estudante saísse do Salão Principal para aproximar-se novamente. Saí primeiro, ele a meu encalço. Desci, aparentemente em direção ao Salão de nossa Casa. No entanto, à cerca de 500 metros até a entrada, mudei de direção, rumo a sala onde eram guardadas as antigas armas de tortura -inutilizadas há séculos. Nem o próprio Filch ia lá, assim ninguém nos incomodaria ou ouviria a conversa. O que me deixava satisfeito; não tinha a menor vontade de se alvo das fofocas de estudantes e pais no decorrer das férias.

Adentramos a lúgubre sala; o odor de umidade e poeira a nos atingir assim que a porta de ferro se fechou. Conjurei algumas velas e, por precaução, lancei um _Abaffiato_ no local. Black olhou em volta, os olhos arregalados em espanto. Caminhou em direção as antigas peças de ferro, já enferrujadas em muitos pontos, observando-as de forma curiosa.

-Não imaginei que existisse uma sala como essa por aqui... -comentou em voz baixa, provavelmente tentando conter o nervosismo. Virara-se de costas para mim e não parecia querer mudar de posição.

-Qualquer um que leu atentamente _Hogwarts, Uma História_ sabe que as punições eram bem mais severas que as atuais. Por isso esta sala. Como ninguém se dá ao trabalho de ler... -expliquei brevemente enquanto ele examinava o que outrora fora uma jaula -O que tinha de tão urgente para me dizer? -questionei-o, cansado de toda aquela enrolação.

-Bem... -principiou, incerto -acho que você sabe que passarei as férias na casa de meus tios -sacudi a cabeça, impaciente, e ele prosseguiu -Então... eu precisava lhe dizer algo. Algo que não seria capaz de esperar até o início do ano letivo para lhe falar.

-E o que seria? -questionei uma vez mais, na tentativa de que ele fosse mais direto.

Seu rosto enrubesceu com violência e, pela primeira vez em dias, ele ergueu os olhos, me encarando. Não foram necessárias palavras. Até examinar seus pensamentos teria sido inútil, diante daquele olhar. Sequer notei-o se mover. Quando me apercebi, ele já juntara brevemente seus lábios nos meus e novamente se afastara.

Ele encarou-me profundamente, numa vã tentativa de compreender o que se passava em meu cérebro. Seus olhos refulgiam de expectativa e pudor; aquele brilho de inocência e candura me ofuscava. Suas faces pálidas ainda tingidas de róseo; os lábios trêmulos. Mirei-o de volta, meu rosto impassível, a mente fechada a qualquer intervenção externa. Minha análise de tudo aquilo que vi, daquela situação, em nada transparecia. Sabia que ele estava confuso e apreensivo, que tinha conhecimento sobre _algumas coisas_ a meu respeito e que isso não condizia com determinadas ações minhas. Mas não me comovi com o que ele estivesse pensando. Nem questionei o que ele sentiria e pensaria quando puxei-lhe o braço de forma seca e colei-lhe a boca na minha.

Senti seu corpo aproximar-se mais do meu, seus braços a envolverem meu pescoço. Incoscientemente, amparei-o, pois suas pernas pareciam não agüentar o próprio peso. Lábios e língua exploravam desajeitadamente o espaço que permiti ser explorado. Seu coração batia acelerado, em ritmo não-linear, e estranhei o fato de meus batimentos cardíacos não estarem diferentes. Vi seus olhos brilharem em júbilo e senti a respiração morna em minha jugular. Não me mexi. Meu corpo não respondia a meus comandos. Apenas observei enquanto sua pequena figura apertava-se mais contra mim, como se eu fosse a sua única salvação.

Recordo vagamente de ter, sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, recuperado a capacidade plena de meus movimentos e saído dali a passos rápidos, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos e ilusões a respeito do que eu fizera. O restante da noite não deve ter tido qualquer coisa relevante, pois não me recordo de mais nada.

OooOooOoOooOooO

No dia seguinte, já tinha tudo pronto para quando o trêm saísse. Encontrei uma cabine desocupada mais ou menos no meio do veículo e depositei meu malão ali. Regulus apareceu cerca de 10 minutos depois, em ar acanhado, o rosto levemente rubro, e perguntou em voz fraca se poderia se sentar comigo. Fiz um gesto com a cabeça, o qual ele interpretou como positivo, pois adentrou a cabine com um sorriso aliviado nos lábios, sentando-se no banco defronte.

Ficamos em silêncio até o Expresso de Hogwarts começar a se mover. Fora da cabine ouvia-se um burburinho de estudantes, excitados com tudo que fariam no verão. Desviei o olhar da janela e notei que ele me encarava já há algum tempo, seus olhos repletos de perguntas às quais não tinha a mínima paciência ou vontade de responder.

-Severus? -chamou-me, incerto.

-Hn... -fiz, mirando diretamente os orbes cinzentos.

-V-Você vai passar as férias em casa? -perguntou-me num murmúrio constrangido enquanto apertava as mãos sobre o colo.

-Provavelmente -repliquei, lacônico -Por quê?

-Eu queria saber se... posso te escrever... só isso -baixou os olhos como se o chão da cabine fosse alguma novidade a se observar. Em momentos como esse é que eu recordava que não importava quantas qualidades o Black caçula tinha, ainda assim ele era uma criança. Ingênuo e crédulo.

-Não sei... -disse, pensativo. Sabia muito bem o quanto meu ignorante pai _odiava_ quando eu recebia corujas em casa. Um sorriso desdenhoso quase me escapou da boca quando pensei em sua irritação com algo tão trivial -Creio que possa -conclui, por fim.

Um sorriso iluminado se formou nas faces pálidas. Sorriso que me fez sentir um tanto deslocado. Não conseguia compreender aquela capacidade de sorrir por qualquer insignificante coisa. Já me provara que possuia qualidades muito úteis e valiosas, então por que insistia em sorrir como um bobo daquele jeito? Virei o rosto, incapaz de olhar para aquela expressão espontânea por mais tempo.

-Se quiser pode me escrever também, Severus -comentou alegremente.

Sacudi os ombros com brevidade, sinal mais do que claro de que aquela conversa estava encerrada. De esguelha, vi-o revirar suas coisas, tirando de lá um livro grosso, de aparência bem antiga, entitulado _"Famílias de Puro Sangue do Reino Unido -Genealogia"_. Abriu-o sobre os joelhos e passou a examiná-lo com interesse, por vezes virando algumas páginas a esmo.

O silêncio reinou mais uma vez na cabine. Peguei meu livro de Poções, na tentativa de concertar algumas informações que escrevera e assim manter-me ocupado. Todo restante da viagem até King's Cross passou-se assim. Poucos se atreveram a me incomodar durante o percurso, pois era de conhecimento geral que seria imprudência me procurar na viagem de volta.

Ao desembarcarmos, Regulus disse-me mais algumas palavras simpáticas, antes de se despedir e juntar-se a autera figura de Orion Black. Despedi-me com um aceno, enquanto procurava um lugar tranqüilo o suficiente para desaparatar. Era maior de idade e, de qualquer forma, meus pais não se dariam ao trabalho de irem me buscar.

OooOooOoOooOooO

No decorrer do verão ele me escreveu algumas cartas. A maioria relatava seu cotidiano na casa de seus tios em Bristol e perguntava se eu estava bem, como estavam minhas férias, o que eu andava fazendo, além de dizer que sentia minha falta, que por lá não havia ninguém interessante para dialogar. Não respondia todas as cartas que ele me mandava. Passei boa parte das férias fora de casa, a serviço do Lorde, que recrutava cada vez mais bruxos interessados em dar um fim em Sangues-Ruins e trouxas. Também não havia muito o que dizer, de qualquer forma. Não havia novidades na casa de meus pais. Sempre as mesmas discussões por coisas sem importância. Sempre a mesma violência. Sempre o mesmo ar denso, carregado de ressentimento e revolta. Imutável.

Eu os _odiava_. Não tanto minha mãe, afinal ela fora apenas tola em se casar com um trouxa. Tobias Snape. Ele sim eu odiava. Sua arrogância, achando que bruxos eram inferiores e que suas vontades deviam prevalecer acima das nossas. Seus estúpidos preconceitos. A violência com que tratava minha mãe e a mim, não permitindo em hipótese alguma que revidássemos. Covarde. Odiava-o intensamente. É irônico, pois talvez eu devesse agradecê-lo. Afinal, foi ele que fez com que me tornasse o que sou hoje.

Com o auxílio das incumbências do Lorde, o verão foi breve, passando mais rápido do que eu esperava. O Expresso de Hogwarts parecia mais apinhado do que das vezes anteriores, naquele dia primeiro de setembro. Não encontrei nenhuma cabine vazia. A que me pareceu desocupada tinha ninguém menos que Regulus Black em seu interior, os olhos cinzentos em ar de espanto quando abri a porta com rudez. Mal tive tempo de fechar a porta e descer a cortina com um gesto de varinha, quando senti seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e lábios exigentes cobrindo os meus. Retribui o beijo repentino enquanto ele se apertava mais em mim. Ao se afastar, percebi que estava envergonhado por conta de seu gesto impulsivo, mas nem assim alterara sua pose de altivez e polida indiferença.

Sentei-me defronte a ele, como se nada de anormal tivesse ocorrido. Ele crescera alguns centímetros no verão. Dentro em breve poderia ficar mais alto do que eu. Seu rosto aos poucos perdia os traços infantis, adquirindo um ar mais maduro. Os cabelos negros, ligeiramente mais curtos. Apenas seus olhos permaneciam os mesmos de sempre, com aquele fulgor de inocência que me ofuscava a visão. Que me confundia, por vezes.

Por que fiquei a seu lado e deixei-o pensar que talvez correspondesse a seu sentimento puro e incondicional? Não sei a resposta. Eu não o amava. Amor não me era -nunca foi -um sentimento querido. Não possuia o melodrama, a poesia e o calor que os poetas trouxas tanto enalteciam e anunciavam. Causava dor. Causava fraqueza. Era sim forte e poderoso, mas não era bom. O amor fez com que minha mãe, Eileen Prince, se prendesse a alguém como Tobias Snape. Havia feito algo semelhante comigo.

Eu não o amava. Tolerava-o. Apreciava sua companhia, sua sede de conhecimento e sua estúpida sinceridade e teimosia. Gostava de suas feições decididas e de seus orbes cinzentos -embora me lembrassem vagamente os do Black mais velho. Irritava-me profundamente com suas manhas e exigências de garoto mimado, com a maneira como por vezes ele era capaz de compreender o que se passava em minha mente, quando não desejava que ninguém mais soubesse; e sua mania de comparar-se ao mais velho, desejando ser seu completo oposto. E ainda assim aceitei seu sentimento e dei-lhe permissão para ter certas intimidades comigo que nunca permitira outrora.

Foi algo impensado. Meu único ato sem lógica, nem explicação plausível. E seria mentira se dissesse que me arrependo amargamente do que fiz. Eu sabia que não seria como ele gostaria. Ele sabia que nada seria capaz de me alterar. Mesmo assim, prosseguimos. Fomos teimosos o suficiente para insistir. Nem me importava se éramos ou não do mesmo sexo. Mas desde o começo tive certeza de que não daria certo. Iludi-o, talvez, porque compreendia o que seus olhos me diziam. Compreendia melhor do que qualquer outro. E o que via ali me incomodava, pois era uma extensão de mim. Aquele sentimento quase obsessivo por alguém me era dolorosamente familiar.

Intimamente não desejava que ele também passasse por isso, então levei tudo adiante. Sei que isso soa de uma forma nojentamente Grifinória. "Abnegação-e-nobreza-de-espírito". Mas a verdade é que fiz tudo por meu próprio egoísmo; para minha autosatisfação. _Eu_ não queria ser alvo de semelhante sentimento. _Eu_ não quis me sentir culpado por ser o motivo daqueles olhos não brilharem com a mesma força de antes. Por isso deixei-o ficar junto a mim.

Duvido que ele tenha acreditado mesmo que eu o amasse. Ele era perspicaz e sabia o suficiente a meu respeito para chegar a conclusão de que amaria apenas uma pessoa. Mas ele nunca pareceu se importar de fato com isso. Tinha mais de mim do que ela jamais teve e creio que isso o satisfazia. Palavras de amor, vazias de significado, não eram interessantes. Gestos caricatas de algo inverídico, também não. Seria um insulto à sua honra como sonserino se, por pena, eu decidisse agir assim.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Foi o ano em que ele mais se manteve próximo. Talvez por não ter certeza do que ocorreria quando me formasse, ou por qualquer outro motivo que apenas ele poderia dizer. Procurava manter relações cordiais com outros sonserinos que, se já não estavam à serviço do Lorde, em breve estariam e, quando a escola quase toda dormia, vinha a meu encontro, à procura de meus favores.

Ele possuia uma sensualidade quase lânguida. Seus gestos mostravam um misto de dependência e impetuosidade que lhe caíam estranhamente bem. Não exigia, fazia com que seus desejos fossem atendidos, utilizando maneiras menos bruscas. Provavelmente não percebera o quanto, de forma não-consciente, me expus a ele. Mostrei-me mais a ele do que a qualquer outro, porém, não de forma clara e explícita. Era isso o que mais o confundia. E eu não tinha a mínima vontade de explicar-lhe.

Entretanto, a repentina proximidade entre o Black caçula e eu não passou despercebida. Muitos fingiram não notar. Outros acharam perfeitamente normal que eu decidisse me aliar a uma das famílias de Sangue Puro mais tradicionais, como já fizera com os Malfoy quando Lucius ainda estudava em Hogwarts. Mas _alguém_ se incomodou com o fato e decidiu vir tirar satisfações comigo.

Após o jantar, em um dia qualquer do segundo trimestre, enquanto me encaminhava para o Salão Comunal, ele aproximou-se se mim tão discretamente quanto um grifinório acha que pode ser, pegou-me pelas vestes e atirou-me contra a parede de pedra. Em seu rosto a mesma expressão de profundo desagrado que provavelmente estava estampada em minhas faces.

-Esqueceu os modos, Black? Ahh, você nunca os teve, não é? -disse em tom de escárnio, a deixar claro que atos pouco inteligentes como aquele não me intimidavam.

-Não enche, _Ranhoso_ -rosnou Sirius Black -Vim apenas lhe dar um aviso...

-Um aviso? Quanta nobreza grifinória da sua parte. Devo crer então que todo grifinório seja tão _sutil_ e _eficiente_ quanto você em dar um mero aviso?

Ele revirou os olhos, obviamente sem argumentos para retrucar. Apertou-me então com mais força contra a parede. Na falta de palavras, use a força. Ridiculamente previsível.

-Não _ouse_ chegar perto do Regulus -ameaçou, os olhos a brilharem de raiva -Ele já tem companhias desagradáveis o suficiente na família, não precisa de você para piorar.

-Quanto amor fraterno. Protegendo o irmãozinho que você renegou desde os onze anos de idade -cuspi, satisfeito em ver que minhas palavras o abalaram -Acho que vou vomitar. Poupe-me da sua hipocrisia. Ele não precisa de você, já sabe se defender muito bem sozinho.

-Não.se.aproxime.dele -resmungou já à ponto de perder o controle -É meu último aviso.

-Será que já passou por seu subdesenvolvido cérebro que _ele_ é quem se aproximou de mim, não o contrário? -minha paciência também estava por um fio. Dentro do bolso apertei minha varinha com força, pronto para agir quando necessário -Ao contrário de você, Regulus Black _pensa_ e _age_ por conta própria. Não precisa de nenhum amiguinho lobisomem para dizer o que ele tem ou não que fazer.

-_Cale-se_ -replicou, puxando a varinha do próprio bolso e colocando-a entre meus olhos. Num movimento rápido, puxei a minha também. Encaramo-nos com puro desprezo, a estudar as possíveis ações do outro.

-PAREM! -gritou Regulus a aproximar-se rapidamente, a varinha também em mãos -Deixe-o em paz, Sirius.

Num gesto inesperado, o Black mais velho baixou a varinha, afastando-se de mim. Guardei minha varinha, a observar a cena que se desenrolaria a seguir. Os dois se encararam por longos e silenciosos minutos, até que Regulus baixou a guarda.

-Por que, Regulus? -explodiu o grifinório, por fim -Snape é...

-Meu amigo -replicou o mais novo -Deixe-o em paz, assim como deixo os seus amigos.

-Seu _amigo_? -soltou uma risadinha descrente, sem emoção -Quem você pensa que engana? Eu _sei_ que não é só isso... -passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, como se -por milagre -pensasse -Afaste-se dele. Snape não te fará bem... nem feliz...

-Você fez suas escolhas, Sirius -respondeu, placidamente, embora seus olhos mostrassem algo diferente -Abandonou nossa família, nossos ideais, abandonou a _mim_. Não preciso de ninguém me dizendo o que fazer ou não. Farei minhas escolhas _sozinho_, se não se importa.

Os olhos de Black arregalaram-se diante daquelas palavras. Toda fúria e até mesmo suas postura comumente arrogante sumiram. Outros minutos de silêncio se passaram até que erguesse os olhos para o irmão mais novo. Nenhum deles percebera, mas as mãos do Black caçula tremiam sob as vestes.

-Você é um idiota, Regulus -murmurou, a encará-lo sem muita firmeza -Pena que você só se dará conta disso quando for muito tarde -sacudiu a cabeça em desalento, afastando-se sem olhar para trás.

Virei-me para olhá-lo. Tinha os olhos cerrados, como se travasse uma espécia de luta interna. Se ouvira os passos do irmão a se dissolverem à distância, não poderia dizer. Parecia esquecido de tudo ao redor. Fiz menção de me afastar, quando ouvi meu nome.

-Sim? -questionei.

Os orbes cinzentos se abriram, mais brilhantes que o normal, mas ele não disse palavra alguma. Aproximou-se, incerto, e roubou-me um breve beijo. Um pequeno e frágil sorriso se formou na face pálida.

-Não é nada. Pode ir.

Num dar de ombros me afastei, sem mais perguntas, deixando-o com seus pensamentos.

O Salão Comunal da Sonserina estava já há algum tempo vazio, quando ele surgiu, a passos leves e o porte ligeiramente arrogante de sempre. Avistou-me em uma das mesas, estudando, e aproximou-se. Puxou uma cadeira próxima e ficou a me observar, sem dizer palavra.

Continuei com meus afazeres por mais alguns minutos, antes de fechar o material e encará-lo. Não mudara de posição desde que chegara, e também não desviava o olhar do meu. Não compreendia porque ele me olhava daquela maneira. Emoções diversas esvaiam dos orbes cinzentos e eu, sempre tão seguro de minhas decisões, não sabia como agir. Deixava-me confuso e confusão faz parte dos sentimentos que mais abomino -juntamente com demonstrações exacerbadas de sentimentalismo barato.

E ele apenas me fitava como se sua breve existênia dependesse disso. Sempre soube que morreria cedo. Apesar de seguirem caminhos e ideologias diametralmente opostas, ele era movido a emoções, assim como o irmão mais velho. Ponderava mais antes de agir, além de ser possuidor de qualidades muito mais significantes, mas tinha a mesma alma impetuosa e pateticamente heróica.

Heróis morrem cedo. Muitas vezes sem conseguirem realizar o que arriscaram a vida para alcançar. Uma morte inútil e sem qualquer beleza.

Por isso, assim que Regulus Black ergueu-se e desejou-me uma boa noite, soube que ele faria algo imprudente. Não era, como alguns tolos podem pensar, mera _intuição_. Estava escrito em seu olhar, desde o momento em que Sirius Black lhe falara aquelas palavras e retirara-se. E eu tinha certeza do que ele faria a seguir.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Mal passara o mês de março quando ele teve a _brilhante_ idéia de se juntar aos Comensais da Morte. Veio contar-me sua decisão no final da semana, quando a maioria dos estudantes fora para Hogsmeade e o castelo estava quase vazio. Parecia entusiasmado com a idéia e queria saber minha opinião.

Disse-lhe que não o fizesse. Ele fechou o cenho na mesma hora e cruzou os braços, como o garoto mimado que ainda era, questionando-me o porquê. Falei-lhe a verdade. Que ele não desejava _realmente_ tornar-se um Comensal. Que tudo aquilo não passava de uma tola fascinação pelo poder e uma estúpida vontade de provar para todos o quão diferente era de seu irmão -que tal ato impulsivo o faria tão tolo quanto o Black mais velho.

Seus lábios formaram uma linha horizontal no rosto. Tinha os punhos cerrados e os olhos a me fuzilar. A expressão de uma criança incapaz de ouvir uma resposta negativa acentuou-se. Ele desejava meu apoio e frustara-se ao não obtê-lo.

-O que esperava? -perguntei rispidamente- Que o aprovasse? Que batesse palmas e dissesse para prosseguir com essa loucura? Pois veio procurar a pessoa errada. Já lhe disse minha opinião. Contudo, se ainda assim pretende insistir em fazê-lo, vá em frente. Não durará cinco minutos. E depois não adiantará clamar pela mamãe ou pelo irmão mais velho, pois _ninguém_ estará lá para te salvar. Ninguém terá misericórdia de você. Seu sobrenome e sua juventude, tal qual sua beleza, não comoverão seu inimigo. Muito menos o Lorde das Trevas. Você estará _sozinho_.

-Estou ciente disso, Severus -disse-me em voz baixa, o olhar cheio de determinação a se fixar em mim -Sei o que me aguarda e seguirei em frente. Já conversei com Bella, por carta. Conhecerei o Lorde pessoalmente daqui há duas semanas.

-Você não sabe o que lhe aguarda -meu tom de voz tornou-se mais baixo, minha paciêcia à beira da extinção -Você acha que sabe. Não, você não faz idéia de como é tirar uma vida. _É simples_. Basta um feitiço. Você não é capaz de agüentar sobre os ombros o peso do assassinato. -mirei-o, enraivecido. Seu rosto, comumente pálido, estava branco como cera -Matar faz com que a alma se rompa. Não há como restaurá-la depois. Com o tempo, matar passa a ser rotineiro. Ter semelhante poder em mãos é muito instável.

-E por que você alistou-se, então? -questionou-me em tom petulante. Sabia que não tinha mais argumentos contra mim.

Mirei-o, surpreendido. Não havia me questionado profundamente do porquê me permitira fazer parte do séquito do Lorde. Fora uma conseqüência natural de quando deixei a imunda casa de meus pais e finalmente fui para Hogwarts. Desejava todo aquele poder descrito nos livros de capa escura e pesados que lia com fascinação, madrugadas adentro -escondido de meus progenitores. Queria mostrar a meu patético pai que os bruxos eram infinitamente superiores aos trouxas. Que a eles só cabia sentir inveja de nossa magia, enquanto fazem tudo que necessitam com as mãos nuas, como os animais que são.

No mundo trouxa, ninguém conhecia a existencia do Lorde das Trevas. Tobias Snape não permitia que muitos meios de comunicação bruxos entrassem em casa, então, antes de Hogwarts, eu desconhecia muita coisa sobre ele. Ao entrar em maior contato com a magia, juntar-me a ele pareceu natural. Foi o que fiz, embora estivesse cônscio dos prós e contras que minha decisão acarretaria.

-Severus? -Regulus chamou, em tom incerto. Desviei o olhar da lareira e encarei-o. Não notei que sua pergunta fizera-me cair em semelhante estado de reflexão. E ele ainda aguardava resposta.

-Porque não tenho nada a perder -respondi, lacônico -Você tem status social e fortuna mais que suficientes para conseguir um cargo de elite no Ministério. Slughorn ficaria encantado em auxiliá-lo, apresentá-lo às pessoas certas. Não precisa unir-se ao Lorde para conseguir poder e grandes perspectivas. Por isso, analise bem o que você tem a ganhar e a perder, antes de decidir qualquer coisa.

Ele assentiu, sem nada dizer. Algum tempo depois, seu olhar voltou a encontrar-se com o meu.

-Vamos a Hogsmeade? -perguntou, em voz baixa -Queria comprar algumas coisas...

Concordei com um aceno. Essa era sua maneira de ponderar realmente sobre algum assunto particularmente complexo. Distrair-se com outra coisa. Uma maneira peculiar de ponderação, mas ainda assim válida. Saímos do Salão Comunal, dispostos a enfrentar a costumeira agitação do vilarejo. Precisava me distrair também, embora por razões diversas das dele.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Ele se alistou aos Comensais da Morte. Voltou de seu "encontro" com o Lorde com a Marca Negra tatuada em seu antebraço e um enorme sorriso orgulhoso nas faces. Além de uma dor tão grande na área em que fora feita a Marca que passou cerca de uma semana soltando gemidos abafados toda vez que alguém encostava, mesmo de leve, em seu braço esquerdo.

Nada disse para repreendê-lo ou para parabenizá-lo. Fora o caminho que decidira seguir. Tudo que pudesse ocorrer ou quaisquer que fossem as conseqüências de seus atos, seriam apenas problema dele. Havia-lhe dito para refletir friamente antes de qualquer decisão. Meu trabalho estava feito. Já era grande o suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões e responsabilizar-se por elas. Não mais interferiria.

Os pais de Regulus lhe enviaram uma enorme carta, poucos dias após sua iniciação. Mostrou-me alguns trechos, nos quais diziam o quão felizes estavam por ter "tomado a decisão certa" e que assim "o nome da família recuperará em breve o antigo prestígio". Tive vontade de perguntar-lhe quanto tempo mais ele prosseguiria vivendo à mercê de tais frivolidades, mas calei-me antes que as palavras tomassem forma. Seria inútil tentar impor minha visão a alguém que não poderia compreendê-la. Ao menos não naquele momento.

OooOooOoOooOooO

O _Pequeno Rei_ era dedicado às tarefas que lhe eram incumbidas. Isso era fato. Não desejava cometer falha alguma, por isso planejava detalhadamente cada passo que daria. Porém, no início, as tarefas são "leves". Nada além de exercício de lógica, persuasão, cautela e às vezes um pouco de chantagem. Eu mesmo passara por aquilo facilmente. O pior começaria a seguir. Por hora, ele apenas estava mostrando ao Lorde que possuía _algum_ potencial.

Não cheguei a saber qual tarefa o Lorde mandara-o fazer para provar que valia tê-lo entre seus seguidores mais fiéis. Apenas soube que ele falhara. Não concluira a tarefa e fora devidamente punido, além de permanecer entre o baixo escalão de Comensais. Isso frustrou-o mais do que quando o irmão mais velho decidiu abandonar a _mui antiga_ casa dos Black. Em diversas cartas que ele me mandava de Hogwarts -havia cerca de 4 meses que concluíra meus estudos por lá -escrevia o quanto desejava uma outra oportunidade para se redimir de sua "fraqueza" e mostrar que poderia ser muito útil aos propósitos do Lorde das Trevas.

Algum tempo depois, tal oportunidade surgiu. Fazia um ano que Regulus servia ao Lorde. No mesmo dia ele mandou-me outra carta, dizendo o quanto estava feliz por ter recebido semelhante honra. Não dissera com todas as letras, mas estava implícito naquele pedaço de pergaminho que Bellatrix dissera a ele que o Lorde precisava de um favor de extrema importância. E tal favor parecia incluir o elfo-doméstico da família Black, Kreacher. À época não compreendi para que o Lorde precisava de um elfo-doméstico. Nem me pareceu importante compreender.

Mas, após essa "honrosa oportunidade", algo aconteceu. Nas raras vezes em que vi o Black caçula, ele me pareceu sempre preocupado com alguma coisa. Não comentava mais nada sobre as tarefas que tinha de cumprir, nem qualquer assunto envolvendo o Lorde. Sua mente parecia sempre alerta a invasões externas -por meio da Oclumência, que ensinara-lhe após muita insistência -como se tivesse algo importante a esconder. Estranhei, mas não comentei nada. Sequer me atentei ao assunto com maior profundidade. Tinha meus próprios problemas para resolver.

Confirmei sua recém-adquirida apatia no verão de 1979. Ele se formara com todas as honras. Monitor. Monitor-chefe. Apanhador. Ótimos NIEMs. Porém, isso não parecia animá-lo. Estávamos em uma complicada missão contra a Ordem da Fênix, por isso os Comensais escolhidos dividiam uma casa em ruínas, em um bairro trouxa, como esconderijo. Regulus, no entanto, não parecia estar concentrado em nada além de seus próprios pensamentos. Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange -que estavam escalados para aquela missão, assim como nós -também perceberam o estado de alienação no qual ele se encontrava, contudo julgaram que era somente medo de falhar outra vez. Ou de ter de enfrentar Sirius Black.

Na madrugada do dia estipulado para colocarmos nossos planos em prática, ele me procurou. Tinha escuras marcas de olheiras em seu rosto pálido e, quando falhou, sua voz denotou traços de profunda indecisão.

-Severus... -iniciou, sem me encarar -você tinha razão.

Não foram necessárias mais palavras ou explicações. Quando ele levantou o olhar, compreendi o que se passava. E o que o mantinha preso àquela dúvida. Medo de decepcionar sua mãe -Orion Black morrera poucos meses antes, acometido por alguma doença desconhecida pelos Curandeiros -e de ver tudo que construíra cair por terra. Desta vez, a despeito das outras, não poupei-o de minhas palavras.

-Pequeno Rei -principiei, no tom de quem tentava explicar algo a uma criança. Ele encarou-me, um tanto surpreso. Não costumava chamá-lo assim -Você precisa entender de uma vez por todas: Não importa o que você faça, o quanto se humilhe, você _nunca_ agradará sua mãe. Nunca será bom o bastante e ela nunca notará que você já é melhor do que ela julga -seus olhos cinzentos se arregalaram em ressentimento e espanto -Para ela você será eternamente o substituto para a maior vergonha da família: Sirius Black. Nada que você faça remediará o que aconteceu. Pare de correr atrás dela como um filhotinho. Os erros foram deles, não seus. Ninguém é obrigado a pagar por pecados que não lhe pertencem. Ao menos, em teoria -baixei os olhos para o livro em minhas mãos. Dissera-lhe uma verdade crua demais para ser digerida e concluíra com belas palavras de pouco significado prático. _Ridículo_.

Ele tinha os lábios crispados, o olhar perdido e excessivamente brilhante, como se a qualquer momento fosse cair em prantos. _Não irira_. Regulus Black não chorava diante de ninguém. Nem mesmo de mim, teoricamente em quem ele mais confiava. Devia estar refletindo sobre minhas palavras, como sempre fazia. Seria uma complexa tarefa admitir para si mesmo que eu estava certo. Talvez não admitisse. Era teimoso e determinado. Duas excelentes características, quando se sabe utilizá-las. E ele ainda era por demais imaturo para saber.

Levantou-se, deixando-me só no aposento. Segui-o com o canto dos olhos; ele fora para o quarto e sentara na cama, afundando o rosto nas mãos trêmulas. Abri o livro em meu colo, reiniciando a leitura. Meia hora depois ele voltou a sala, a capa de viagem sobre os ombros, varinha em mãos, uma mala simples à direita. Ergui as sobrancelhas, indagando o que ele estava fazendo.

Não havia qualquer traço de lágrimas, apenas um olhar determinado refulgia em seu alvo rosto, de traços repentinamente maduros e ar cansado.

-Obrigado, Severus -disse em voz rouca -Finalmente decidi o que fazer -aproximou-se com lânguidez e tomou-me a boca com sofreguidão, como se nunca mais tivesse outra oportunidade de fazê-lo.

Mais uma vez olhei para a mala que ele carregava, um pensamento começando a tomar forma em minha mente.

-Para onde vai? -questionei, embora não esperasse realmente uma resposta.

-Para casa -a sombra de um sorriso perpassou-lhe a face -Tenho muito que fazer... -encarou-me novamente; nos olhos cinzentos, um toque de tristeza misturou-se ao fulgor de pura determinação -Adeus -murmurou, segundos antes de aparatar.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Após aquele dia, no qual seu rosto me pareceu tão resoluto e maduro, nunca mais o vi. Imagino o que possa ter feito. Na verdade, eu sei. Embora sua mente estivesse fechada quando tentei examiná-la, antes de partir, eu sabia o que ele faria. Morreu como o herói de causa alguma. Anônimo e sem qualquer honraria em seu nome. Uma morte digna de um Black.

Não tenho pena dele. Ele quis seguir tal caminho, embora eu o tivesse alertado de seus riscos. Fez o que achava que deveria ser feito. Chego a quase admirá-lo por isso. Morrer pelo que se acha certo. Sem máscaras ou dissimulações. Aceitar que a morte às vezes é necessária.

Talvez essa lembrança repentina se deva ao fato de que não tarda muito para que eu também venha a me extingüir. Sem qualquer traço de medo. Apenas uma profunda reverência à inexorável Morte.

Consigo quase vê-lo. Jovem como era ao falecer. Os braços estendidos, a me chamar. Em seu rosto, aquele sorriso irritantemente cândido. Os olhos cinzentos a cintilarem.

**FIM**

**

* * *

******

Comentários da autora:

_Eu consegui, eu consegui, eu consegui!! _

_Consegui concluir a fic (iniciada dia 29/09/2007, concluída dia 09/04/2008) e, acima de tudo, consegui fazer um POV do Severus! /o/_

_Eu fiquei com um meeedo tãão grande de publicá-la. Na verdade, ainda estou O.o" Mas agora já foi xDD_

_Preciso confessar: Severus Snape é difícil demais de escrever. Complexo demais pra minha cabeça. Sei que vocês devem estar falando: "Okay, difícil, né? E como você conseguiu escrever uma fic grande assim, se é tão difícil escrever com ele?" Ao que respondo: Eu-não-faço-idéia-! Talvez meus dois POVs do Reg JUNTOS sejam menores do que essa fic T-T Well, c'est la vie, como dizem os franceses._

_Sorry se tiver alguma coisa absolutamente não-canon, mas tive de cometer alguns sacrificiozinhos por conta da trama (e não me arrependo, tá?? xP xDD)._

_Queria agradecer a minha maninha, Maru, sem a qual eu estaria perdida e a N.Shibboleth pelo apoio via MSN, me estimulando a publicar duma vez. Thank you so much, moça!! (mas como você não viu a fic antes da publicação, agora agüenta se ela estiver aquém do padrão de qualidade xP #brincadeirinha, tá??#)._

_Acho que pararei por aqui mesmo._

_Beijos a todos que tiveram coragem de chegar até aqui e que tem ainda mais coragem de ler minhas fics e deixar reviews._

_Sugestões, elogios, críticas constutivas, etc. já sabem! #botão roxo 'Submit review'#_

_See you!!_

_M.Lupin /Mi-chan/_

_PS: Sim, essa fic surgiu originalmente como a versão do Sev para os acontecimentos da fic "Por enquanto Adeus". Mas, depois de tanto escrever, nem sei se as duas versões continuam próximas x.X_

_PS2: O título "Crownless" ("Descoroado", by tradução da net) foi tirada de uma música do Nightwish (vi o nome e achei perfeito pra fic xD). A música é beeem legal, quem puder conferir..._

* * *


End file.
